1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a data processing apparatus for educational purposes which outputs data inputted through a plurality of key input means and can converse with an operator in accordance with the output data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a hearing and speech impaired child is trained by a trained instructor using a man-to-man method in order to improve the child's ability to converse with another person. When such training is compared with conversation training for non-handicapped children, the load on the trained instructor is very large
In view of this, there is a great demand for equipment which can simultaneously train a number of handicapped children to overcome their disability.